


don't let this be our final song

by adorkable



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Drama, Other, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: Рэймонд обхватил её запястье, утянув руку от, казалось бы, спасительной ручки чемодана, и посмотрел в глаза строго, как ребёнку.
Kudos: 26





	don't let this be our final song

**Author's Note:**

> любимой жене

В первый раз, когда Рэймонд коснулся её, она даже не знала, кто он. Всё вокруг плыло из-за алкоголя, который ей последние три часа приносила подруга (Розалинд уже тогда понимала, что никакие они не подруги). Платье казалось слишком колким, погода промозглой, а голова начинала гудеть от выпитого.  
Ближайшие кусты так и манили к себе, и Розалинд, да простят её боги, уже готова была сдаться и согласиться прилечь в них. Какая разница, ведь на дворе не зима, да и рано или поздно её бы подобрали? Её удержали прикосновением к локтю. Неспособным причинить боль, но твёрдым и вполне себе уверенным.  
Она автоматически положила свою руку поверх чужой, по привычке приготовившись вырваться. По привычке, пфф...

— Мисс, я от Майкла Пирсона, — из-за нетипичной оправой на неё смотрели голубые глаза.  
— А где он сам? — она вполне могла вести разговор. И даже стоять, но с чужой помощью. Эта помощь и была ей оказана.  
— Ждёт в машине, — она проследила за направлением чужого взгляда.

Майкл действительно сидел на заднем сидении припаркованной совсем рядом машины и смотрел на неё с улыбкой.

— Мог бы и сам подойти, — Розалинд закатила глаза.

Каждый шаг казался чрезвычайно медленным. Как будто она не шампанского напилась, а тормозной жидкости.  
Уже сидя в машине и смотря на бумажные пакеты, заботливо торчащие из кармана водительского кресла, Розалинд спросила:

— А ты, собственно, кто?

Рэй посмотрел на неё в зеркало заднего вида и под аккомпанемент смеха Майкла ответил:

— Рэймонд Смит.

***

Второй раз случился через год с лишним. Она с трудом пережила полёт, который стал для неё затяжной панической атакой, так что путь из аэропорта до парковки показался вечностью. Всё тело стало слабым.  
Майкл, стоило им забрать багаж, сразу отвлёкся на телефонные звонки. Розалинд оставила его на несколько минут и зависла у зеркала в туалете. В отражении она увидела губы бледнее обычного, и залёгшие под глазами тени. Достала помаду и подкрасилась, но ситуации это не сильно помогло.  
Чемодан пусть и весил совсем немного, но колёсики словно цеплялись за пол.  
Розалинд не могла поверить что вновь оказалась на земле и ничего не случилось. Точнее, в подобное счастливое окончание очередного перелёта не мог поверить лишь её мозг.  
Хотелось выпить. Или лечь и проспать целый день подряд.   
Люди вокруг выглядели ненастоящими и словно смазанными. Майкл всё разговаривал по телефону. Удивительно, что медовый месяц они провели без лишних звонков незнакомым ей людям.  
Но ей было всё равно. Даже страх полётов довольно быстро оказался позади, стоило босыми ногами зарыться в тёплый и влажный песок.  
На парковке Майкл сказал ей:

— Подожди здесь, дорогая.

И ушёл, она смотрела на его чемодан. Такой старый, что настала пора от него избавиться, но Майкл отказывался. Привычка. Он словно сам хотел стать свидетелем окончательной смерти всех колёсиков, молнии и кодового замка. Или мечтал дождаться того момента, когда им стали бы без надобности такие мелочи, как кодовые замки на чемоданах.  
Пока же всё было иначе, они ещё не стали настолько богатыми...  
Она почувствовала, как дыхание прервалось, сердце забилось чаще. В тот момент полуденное солнце загородил Рэймонд, и он не тратил время на лишние приветствия.

— В чём дело?

Розалинд лишь мотнула головой, пытаясь вдохнуть.  
Рэймонд обхватил её запястье, утянув руку от, казалось бы, спасительной ручки чемодана, и посмотрел в глаза строго, как ребёнку. Едва ли он был её старше. Хотя, если бы отрастил себе бороду...

— Пульс зашкаливает, — сказал, словно она сама не понимала столь очевидной вещи.  
— Рэймонд, — в происходящее вмешался вернувшийся Майкл.  
— У Розалинд паническая атака, — без вопросов, фактом: — ей нужно сесть.

Она прикрыла глаза, Рэй поволок её в сторону, непослушное тело ощущалось лишним грузом для них обоих.  
Его лицо оказалось перед ней, лишь позже Розалинд поняла, что Рэймонд встал на колени прямо на грязный асфальт у аэропорта.  
Своими словами и монотонным голосом он вывел её обратно, туда, где сердце работало как обычно и мир не сужался в одну точку, туда, где всё выглядело обычным и нормальным. И всё это время он держал её за запястье.

***

В третий раз Рэймонд помог ей лучше запомнить похороны отца.   
Его сгубил рак желудка, она три месяца смотрела за тем, как из знакомого ей сильного мужчины папа превращался в ходячий скелет, который не мог поддержать нормальный диалог дольше двадцати минут.  
Отец много спал, почти не ел, он сдался когда узнал диагноз, хотя она была готова бороться до последнего. С полной серьёзностью Розалинд предлагала ему ту самую травку, которую успешно выращивал Майкл, но слышала лишь жёсткие отказы.

— За кого ты меня принимаешь? — его бесила сама идея, он даже не успевал подумать про итог её исполнения.

На кладбище собралось много людей, большую часть из них Розалинд предсказуемо не знала, а остальных если и помнила, то смутно.  
Всего шесть человек она знала наверняка, и одним из них был Рэймонд, который привёз Розалинд, её мать и Майкла.  
Небо казалось ей слишком высоким и красивым для подобного дня, словно издевательским. Глаза оставались сухими, мать же плакала навзрыд и никак не могла успокоиться. Отец запретил хоронить его по обычаям и все подчинились — невиданное дело.  
Когда машины начали разъезжаться, Майкл остался с её матерью у могилы.  
Розалинд хотелось курить, но в карманах ничего кроме телефона, обезболивающего и салфеток не было. Рэймонд ждал у машины.

— У тебя есть сигареты?

Он удивлённо поднял брови, но молча заглянул в салон и достал из бардачка пачку и зажигалку.  
В тот момент их настиг ветер, Рэймонд взял её за руку (за дрожащую руку, как она поняла в ту же секунду) и чуть повернул в сторону, закрыв собой. Зажёг огонь, помог прикурить. Она глубоко затянулась, посмотрела в чужие глаза.  
Ему не требовалось говорить «мои соболезнования», вместо этого он тоже закурил. Этого Розалинд хватило, чтобы ненадолго успокоиться и перестать испытывать внезапно появившийся гнев.

***

Четвёртый раз стал настоящей поддержкой. Она спросила у Рэймонда, свободен ли он, чтобы подвезти её, тот, конечно, согласился. Майкл старался не нагружать его последние несколько дней после нервного срыва.   
Все они были людьми и у всех были слабости. Спустя десять лет после знакомства с Рэймондом Розалинд узнала про его заскоки больше, чем когда-то могла представить.  
Его было жаль, но она прекрасно понимала, что Рэймонду эта жалость не требовалась. Майкл вроде как подтвердил подобную мысль, но несмотря на это устроил Рэймонду неделю передышки.  
Так что Рэймонд повёз её.  
В клинике ничем не пахло, доктор казался ей максимально отстранённым, когда говорил о невозможности иметь детей. Изнутри всю Розалинд прошило холодом, она до последнего надеялась, что проблема могла поддаваться лечению. Но нет.

— Суррогатное материнство отличный вариант в вашем положении, — повторил врач и протянул ей брошюру, Розалинд посмотрела на чужую руку и перевела взгляд на пустующее рядом кресло, в котором мог бы сидеть Майкл.

Но Майкла рядом не было, а первым ей предстояло встретить Рэймонда.  
В тот момент слёзы появились на глазах, но она задрала голову, перестав слушать рекомендации.  
Из кабинета Розалинд не вышла, а словно выплывала.  
Хотела ли она когда-то детей? Да, возможно, но не в качестве обязательства, а в виде осмысленного шага в устоявшихся отношениях.  
Рэймонд увидев её положил трубку и сделал два шага навстречу.   
Хотелось рухнуть в его объятья и разреветься. Он открыл дверь и забрал сумку, едва коснувшись своими пальцами её.  
Стоило сумке оказаться в салоне, как Рэймонд всем телом развернулся к ней и слегла поднял руки. Пригласив.  
Она сделал движение навстречу, и он сжал её, прижал к себе.  
Так хотелось, чтобы её погладили по волосам, как маленькую девочку, но Рэймонд держал руки у неё на лопатках и слушал её рыдания.  
Ни до того случая, ни после Розалинд больше никогда так не расклеивалась. Даже при Майкле.

***

В пятый раз он прижал Розалинд к земле, и ей откровенно было плевать на собственные туфли, на испорченный костюм и укладку. Даже на то, как неприятно асфальт впивался в ладони и щёку. Розалинд старалась не паниковать и слушала выстрелы.  
Рэймонд рядом заполошно дышал и делал редкие выстрелы, у Розалинд в голове грохотало салютом от каждого из них. В левом ухе начало звенеть, она повернула голову и заметила рассечённую бровь Рэймонда, кровь мешала ему нормально видеть левым глазом. Стекло очков треснуло, закрыв глаз паутиной.  
Она понимала, что это русские, никто больше не действовал так топорно. Могла бы — перестреляла их всех сама и уже давно.  
Послышался звук полицейской сирены, который прервал Банни и его крик. Стрельба прекратилась.  
Рэй дёрнул её вверх, поставив на ноги так, словно она ничего и не весила. Сама бы она точно с такой лёгкостью не встала, но благодарность оставила при себе.

***

В первый раз, когда Розалинд сама коснулась Рэймонда... Тогда всё снова начало казаться ей ненастоящим.  
Его широко распахнутые глаза, рот, из которого доносились слабые стоны. Рэймонд смотрел на неё и в его взгляде не проскальзывало и малейшего намёка на осознание происходящего.  
Стоны закончились и начались хрипы. Под пальцами Розалинд растекалась горячая кровь, пришлось прижать ладонь покрепче. Ноги перестали слушаться Рэймонда и он начал сползать по стене.  
Она слышала, как люди кричали, даже разобрала шум уехавшей в спешке машины.  
Рэймонд перевёл взгляд с неё на потолок. Очки неудобно съехали по его носу вниз, так что Розалинд просто сняла их и положила на пол. Туфли мешали, их она скинула ещё быстрее. В несколько, казалось бы, быстрых движений сорвала с себя пиджак и прижала его к ранению, надеясь, что это могло хоть как-то помочь.  
Чужую голову Розалинд устроила у себя на коленях.

— Посмотри на меня, — попросил Рэймонд.  
— Смотрю.  
— Голова кружится, — проговорил непослушным языком.

Она улыбнулась и подумала, что Майкл бы нашёлся с лучшим ответом, чем придумала она.

— Как от шампанского, да?  
— Да, — Рэймонд закрыл глаза.


End file.
